Talk:Forever
I... I'm speechless. Arti, nobody has EVER written anything for me. Whatever you write I'll treasure forever, no matter how disturbing it may be. FP13 23:44, May 14, 2010 (UTC) I think this story will trun out awesome!! That's so nice Arti! [[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 14:30, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Aw, thanks Forest. And it's not going to be to disturbing. Just sad but it has a happy ending. And thanks Sunny, you'll be in it too. And so will Wetty and a few others.--ArtiLook Wetty! It's Not Pink!! 15:40, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Arti![[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 15:48, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh..Can I be in it? :) --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 15:52, May 16, 2010 (UTC) YUerp. Here's the people who are in it: Rainfire, Leopardkit, Shinestar, Shigura, Forestpaw, Icestorm, ponygirl, Sunny, Wetty, and I. I may have missed a few,, if you want in, let me know.--ArtiLook Wetty! It's Not Pink!! 16:13, May 16, 2010 (UTC) I love it! :DDD -Leafwhisker 22:18, May 17, 2010 (UTC) agree with Leafy!!![[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 22:22, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Aw, THanks! *hugs* --ArtiLook Wetty! It's Not Pink!! 23:51, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Am I gonna get sick from dragging Icy? :O FP13 19:03, May 18, 2010 (UTC) IDK. Hmm..what do you think?--ArtiLook Wetty! It's Not Pink!! 18:58, May 19, 2010 (UTC) '*shrugs* It's up to you. It's your story. [[User:Forestpaw13|'FP']]What about buttery spiders? 18:59, May 19, 2010 (UTC) OK. I had a plan...I just forgot it....XD --ArtiLook Wetty! It's Not Pink!! 19:02, May 19, 2010 (UTC) xD It's okay. Like my siggy? [[User:Forestpaw13|'FP']]What about buttery spiders? 19:03, May 19, 2010 (UTC) LOL, yah. It's a funny/cool siggy. Heh heh. Buttery spiders.....ah man, now I'm hungry. XD --ArtiLook Wetty! It's Not Pink!! 19:06, May 19, 2010 (UTC) xD I have crazy friends. [[User:Forestpaw13|'FP']]What about buttery spiders? 19:07, May 19, 2010 (UTC) LOL. ditto.--ArtiLook Wetty! It's Not Pink!! 19:11, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ohh i want to join can i its ok if you say no Birdwing 00:16, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Sure! You can be an apprentice as there are only three of them up to this point, two of which are sick. XD --ArtiLook Wetty! It's Not Pink!! 22:02, May 21, 2010 (UTC) No I is sick! (On IRC) [[User:Forestpaw13|'FP']]What about buttery spiders? 22:52, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh Noes!!! (be right there) --ArtiLook Wetty! It's Not Pink!! 22:52, May 21, 2010 (UTC) NO! I sick! [[User:Forestpaw13|'FP']]What about buttery spiders? 00:18, May 22, 2010 (UTC) I know, you'll be ok though!--ArtiLook Wetty! It's Not Pink!! 01:13, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Is that plant you fell in the source? Leopardspot Where's my Fireclaw? 01:57, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Of the sickness? No, but you're very close! *high five* good thinking. --ArtiLook Wetty! It's Not Pink!! 02:01, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Dang it. You falling into a plant and sniffing it seemed kind of randomly suspicious. *shifty eyes* Leopardspot Where's my Fireclaw? 02:04, May 22, 2010 (UTC) I didn't say you weren't right about it being something, it' just not the cause....but you did a nice job of figuring that out, I was wndering if anyone would think that. --ArtiLook Wetty! It's Not Pink!! 02:07, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Oooooh! I think I know what it is now! ^^ Leopardspot Where's my Fireclaw? 23:24, May 22, 2010 (UTC) OMG. Critical condition...? xD FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 23:38, May 26, 2010 (UTC) *sadly* Uh huh. But you are only sick like that for a chapter! *writes more so Foresty will see*--ArtiLook Wetty! It's Not Pink!! 23:50, May 26, 2010 (UTC) YAY I ALL BETTER! FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 20:36, May 29, 2010 (UTC) YAY!!! And, I DONE!!!!!!!--Goth MonkeyPiece by piece I lost my sainity to the penguins. 20:44, May 29, 2010 (UTC) I know! :D :D :D :D I love it! Off-topic (kind of), I finished Too Young at Heart, too! FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 20:46, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! And I'll have to go read it now!!!!!! good story! (but why'd I die?) hey arti, good story! But I hope you didn't mean that I died!i mean, really? lol hahah--mistysun Thanks Misty. LOL, you're a great person and this was hard to write because I knew that some cats had to die. So I'm sorry. :( --Goth MonkeyPiece by piece I lost my sainity to the penguins. 15:13, May 30, 2010 (UTC) My brother and I just read this story (he was reading over my shoulder) and we both say "Thank you for putting us in it!" This was so good! It made me want to cry though... RainfireThe Scruffs' 15:44, May 30, 2010 (UTC) How could I not put you guys in it?" your awesome! And I tried not to make it too sad, but some parts ended up being sad. Oh well, it was pretty good. --Goth MonkeyPiece by piece I lost my sainity to the penguins. 19:38, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Birdpaw was happy she was proboly thinking happy thoughts lol Birdpaw distracted Bramblepath this is a really good story Birdwing 19:46, May 30, 2010 (UTC) LOL, I know, Birdpaw cracked me up. And thanks.--Goth MonkeyPiece by piece I lost my sainity to the penguins. 19:50, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome it made me laugh too evan a sad story needs a young one who does not know anything and seems to make everyone laugh =) Birdwing 00:35, May 31, 2010 (UTC) lol, very true.--Goth MonkeyPiece by piece I lost my sainity to the penguins. 14:01, May 31, 2010 (UTC) don't worry.....it's okay that i died (i'm just happy you put me in it) --mistysun I wish you vdidn't have to die though, but I really wanted to put you in it because your really nice. :) --Goth MonkeyPiece by piece I lost my sainity to the penguins. 14:54, May 31, 2010 (UTC) YEA! i have friends on here even though I joined less than two weeks ago! yea!--mistysun :) --Goth MonkeyPiece by piece I lost my sainity to the penguins. 15:00, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :YEA!!!--Misty 15:02, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Arti, did I die or what?? lol--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 20:25, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Crud, I forgot to put in their apprentices recovered. lol, sorry.--Goth MonkeyPiece by piece I lost my sainity to the penguins. 20:56, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Eh hem, *cough cough* what happened to me?? Am I not good enough to be in it?? Or did I already die of the sickness and never get mentioned? Grrrrrrrr (slightly annoyed) --[[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie']][[The Rise of Evil: One|'Evil is Rising']] 09:17, June 2, 2010 (UTC) No Zaf, you're aweosome! But I wasn't sure what your name was, could you tell me so I can put you in? --Goth MonkeyPiece by piece I lost my sainity to the penguins. 17:26, June 2, 2010 (UTC) My cat is always Sunsomething (Sunstar of StormClan) Sunmark as a warrior. Thanks Arti!!!! --[[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie']][[The Rise of Evil: One|'Evil is Rising']] 01:07, June 4, 2010 (UTC) OK ,I'll add you in! --Goth MonkeyPiece by piece I lost my sainity to the penguins. 01:19, June 4, 2010 (UTC) me died. *sniff sniff*--Misty-awesome-sun 20:33, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Wow,It's... So good... I wish there was more of this! Good job, Arti! --BravestarEnd = Beginning 20:41, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Arti? I was wondering if you would mind if I kinda took ur idea of using all the people on this site? the story would be about something else, but...would you mind?Misty-awesome-sun 20:49, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Aw thanks CatZ. And no I wouldn't mind Misty, I look forword to reading that story. :) BramblepathNothing is lost forever.... 21:23, July 20, 2010 (UTC) okay!thx arti!=)!--Misty-awesome-sun 14:20, July 22, 2010 (UTC) (S) - Wow, this is amazing.